


Pancakes, Coffees and Dates

by brave_little_toaster



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: How these boys should have lived, I am so salty they could never stay happy for long, Ian and Mickey are so happy and in love and every thing is grand, M/M, This is so much fluff omg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 12:08:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10386321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brave_little_toaster/pseuds/brave_little_toaster
Summary: Ian and Mickey eat pancakes with the Gallaghers before Mickey goes to work. Ian asks Mickey out on a date and they reminise about 16 year old Mickey and how far they have come.





	

Ian and Mickey were shovelling pancakes down their throats as fast as they could as they ate breakfast with the Gallaghers.

The couple pretended it was light banter that flew easily between them but every one rolled their eyes as their heavy flirting was not subtle.

Ian reached over and took some blubeberries off Mickey's pancakes as he knew he didn't like them but didn't have the heart to tell Fiona who made the food today. Mickey in return took his last piece of pancake and used it as a sponge across Ian's to soak up the extra maple syrup as he knew his boyfriend didn't like his pancakes too saturated and sickly.

Debbie rolled her eyes and doubted the two boys were even aware of how in sync their movements were. Lip scrunched up his face because even he could see how sickeningly sweet they were together. Fiona just watched slightly mesmerised as each little movement Ian could make gesticulating and chatting loudly to his siblings, Mickey would be acutely aware of and would change the position of his hand resting casually on Ian's thigh. Carl noticed that to the untrained eye it might not seem like Mickey was listening to Ian's constant ramblings but in reality his eyes softened every time Ian made a joke, no matter how shitty. 

When they finished their pancakes, at the same fucking time Lip thought, Mickey stood up and made coffee for the two of them, like he did every morning. 

When Mickey returned he placed the warm cup in Ian's hand and Ian smiled a silent thank you as Mickey shrugged a silent you're welcome.

Debbie whined 'how come you never make us coffee in the morning?' Mickey smirked at the annoying little redhead who reminded him too much of his boyfriend. Ian replied cheekily 'because I'm his main priority, sorry Debs' Lip raised his eyebrows at Mickey waiting for him to correct his little brother. Mickey noticed and tried not to sigh at Ian's asshole big brother. Mickey just mumbled as he took a sip of his black coffee 'he ain't wrong.'

Ian swallowed his pills for the morning and piped up 'hey Mick, wanna come to the club with me tonight?' Mickey frowned at his freakishly tall boyfriend. 'You're not working tonight,' Ian rolled his eyes, knowing Mickey had his schedule memorised from his first shift in his new job as the bartender. 'I know dumbass. I mean to go out. Party. Drink. Dance. You know, normal teenage shit,' he waved his arms around circling his pills and Mickey understood. Ian didn't feel like a normal teen and the pills he had to take twice a day were a constant reminder. 

Mickey laughed loudly as the realisation struck him and Ian looked at him amused, wondering what made his boyfriend fucking giggle this early in the morning. He asked Mickey 'what?' Mickey just laughed again and finally explained '17 year old Mickey would fucking hate you,' Ian grinned and knew it was true. Mickey carried on 'you're asking me out on a fucking date to a fucking gay bar and I'm fucking agreeing it would be his worst nightmare,' Lip scoffed as he remembered what Mickey was like when Ian just started fucking him. Ian protested 'no he wasn't. It was 17 year old Mickey's secret dream. Plus you had a huge crush on me!' Mickey glared back and said quickly 'no I didn't!' Ian teased 'you did, Mick. You almost liked me as much as I liked you. It was pretty cute!' He said gleefully, loving to innocently watch his boyfriend squirm. Mickey just responded with a light punch to Ian's arm. 

The conversation carried on as Carl was telling a story about what happened on his latest drug run, whilst Fiona scolded him and Lip told his little brother to stop being to stupid and to stay safe. Mickey listened quietly, and knew he would have yearned for this type of care, and fuck it he could say it now love, about him when he was a little shit getting into trouble.

Ian glanced over at Mickey and saw a wistful and thoughtful look on his face as he sipped on his black coffee. He untangled his hand out of Mickey's and stroked his cheek, bringing him back to the real world. Mickey looked at Ian and knew he didn't need to say anything. Ian always knew. 

Ian never gave Mickey pity and instead crouched down his head slightly to whisper in the shorter boys ear 'hey, 17 year old Mickey would be so fucking proud of you every day. I love you.'

Debbie turned her attention away from Carl and watched in awe as Mickey smiled and a sweet pink blush spread across his cheeks. She wondered what Ian said to him and if any boy would ever make her that happy.

Mickey snapped out of the little in love bubble he fell in with every morning with Ian. He sighed knowing he had to be off to work soon. He stood up and pecked Ian's lips. 'See you tonight, yeah?' Ian nodded enthusiastically and Mickey bit his lip not to smile so wide his face split in too. He didn't need to. Ian saw the love in his eyes. Ian said his routine 'text me if you are coming back late,' and Mickey rolled his eyes but gave Ian a quick head kiss as both of them knew he never would come home late when Ian was waiting. 

As Mickey left the house, Ian noticed he missed a few blueberries on his plate. He smiled to himself and pulled the plate closer, finishing off Mickey's leftovers. 

He didn't notice his other siblings staring at him till Lip snapped 'seriously, Ian?' The redhead looked up, confused. Lip continued 'he hasn't been gone 30 seconds and you already miss him!' Ian didn't realise it was that obvious. Debbie defended her lovestruck brother with 'leave him alone, Lip! It's cute!'

**Author's Note:**

> Oh look another eating breakfast with the Gallaghers fic. I am not even trying to be original at this point lol. Why is this my favourite situation ever.


End file.
